Pink Panther and Pals
Pink Panther and Pals is an animated Television series based on the classic DePatie-Freleng Panther shorts from the 1960s, produced for Cartoon Network by Rubicon Studios in association with MGM Television and distributed by MGM Worldwide Television. The show premiered on Cartoon Network on March 7, 2010 at 7:30am, presented in both HD and SD. The series had its UK premiere on Boomerang on April, 19 at 4pm. Started airing on Boomerang Africa on September 11, 2010. The show is composed of two seven-minute Pink Panther shorts with a seven-minute Ant and the Aardvark short in between. As of January 2012, Pink Panther and Pals is shown on Boomerang. The show is rated TV-Y7. Segments The Pink Panther The Pink Panther shorts are reminiscent of the classic DePatie-Freleng Panther shorts from the 1960s and the 1970s, from art direction, silent acting, musical scoring, and story lines. The Pink Panther remains silent throughout the show, and has been aged down as a teenager. The Little Man has been renamed to "Big Nose" for this series with vocal effects provided by Alex Nussbaum. Pink Panther's Donkey and Big Nose's lovable canine companion have been reintroduced as well. Ant and Aardvark Ant and Aardvark is based on the classic DePatie-Freleng shorts. In this version, the Aardvark's (Eddie Garvar, in the style of John Byner) Jewish sense of humor from his classic counterpart has retained, the Ant (now voiced by Kel Mitchell famous for his roles on the classic Nickelodeon series' All That, Kenan and Kel, the movie Good Burger, and the PBS series, Clifford the Big Red Dog) has been aged down like the teenage Pink Panther; however, he is never called "Charlie" (as his classic counterpart). The series now takes place in a jungle and new characters are introduced in this series. Episodes Season 1: 2010 Characters *'The Pink Panther': The protagonist of the series. He's a cool and collected character who always seems to rub Big Nose the wrong way. As in the classic series, he is, for the most part, a silent protagonist. *'Big Nose': Based on the original "Little Man" from the classic series. He is the neighbor of the Pink Panther and is not fond of him at all. He always ends up being upstaged by the Pink Panther in everything he tries to do where he got the Pink Panther back instead. He's depicted as short, with a big nose and a moustache, and is plain white in color. He has a pet dog that, unlike his master, has almost no problem with the Pink Panther at all. *'Hoarse': The Pink Panther's donkey, based on a horse that gave him trouble in several cartoons of the classic series. *'Dog': Big Nose's dog who is cute and lovable. Like his master, he is a plain white color and not very outstanding. He is not always fond of the Pink Panther, and is not afraid of showing his displeasure. But from time to time has shown to enjoy the Pink Panther's activities such as music and dancing. *'Ant': A small red ant, and one of the titular characters of the "Ant and the Aardvark" sketches. He is quite sharp and intelligent, and like real-life ants, is physically very strong, being able to carry objects many times his weight. *'Aardvark': A blue aardvark, and the main antagonist of the "Ant and Aardvark" sketches. Like real aardvarks, he wants to eat the Ant. He's sly, sneaky and appears to have awareness of the fourth wall; he frequently addresses the audience of what's going on. Cast * Kel Mitchell - Ant * Eddie Garvar - Aardvark * Alex Nussbaum - Big Nose Crew The series is produced by Randa Ayoubi, with David J. Corbett, Isam S. Ayoubi and Walter Mirisch executive producing. Directors on this series include Ron Brewer, John Over, Tyree Dillihay, Robert Sledge, Bob Spang, Cecilia Aranovich, and Lionel Ordaz. Episodes are written by Adam Beechen, John Over, Ken Segall, David Corbett, Guy Toubes, Jim Beck, Denise Downer, Bob Spang, and David Shayne. Editing and Sound Design by Robert David Sanders and Chris Fayz. The original The Pink Panther Theme Composed by Henry Mancini is still used, with episode music by David Ricard."Pink Up The Volume Production Information". bcdb.com, April 4, 2010 References External links *Pink Panther and Pals at The Big Cartoon Database * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:2010 American television series endings Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:Animated series Category:Children's comedy series Category:The Pink Panther